


Blind Foresight.

by Azrael_Doll



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_Doll/pseuds/Azrael_Doll
Summary: Caleb searches for the others through Frumpkin's eyes.





	Blind Foresight.

Caleb watched through Frumpkin's eyes, keeping note of where people were and murmuring to those next to him as they guided him. They needed to find Molly and Fjord, they were elsewhere in the mansion. A hand grabbed his arm, larger than Not's, was it Jester or Beau? Yasha? Caleb couldn't tell, he didn't know them well enough, he was unused to touch at the best of times when he could see. Frumpkin carried on at his direction, squeezing through the small crack in a doorway, skirting under tables and staying in the shadows. There, Caleb heard guards talking, he prompted Frumpkin to follow them. The cat stalked the guards through the halls.

The hands on him, pulled him through the corridors, turning as they changed directions, he mumbled what he was seeing to them, not sure who was with him or how many of them were still in a group. They moved through a doorway, he bashed his shoulder on the wooden frame, hissing slightly in pain. He could feel the cool night air hit is face, they were outside? Why were they outside? The memories of Frumpkin's movements came to mind, they must be in one of the courtyards. Caleb wondered if whoever was leading him knew what they were doing, as they moved over the slightly uneven stone.

He could feel the sharp piercing pain of the arrow hitting his side, followed by a second mere moments after, he couldn't see it, couldn't hear it. But he could feel it. The metal tip and thin shaft of wood burried into his side, the hot pain when he moved and the lightheaded wooziness of the pain. His shirt dampening and sticking to his skin as it soaked up the blood. His blood. He could feel the hands, he didn't know whose dragging him onto the ground, his knees crashing against the cold stone floor, jarring the arrows sticking out of his side.

His vision was still fixed through Frumpkin's, he needed to find the others, Frumpkin followed the guards down the stairs, and keeping to the distance, tailed them to the cells, Fjord and Molly were chained inside. Fjord was holding a stoic expression firmly in place, there was a cut above his eye, that was bleeding down the side of his face. Molly was chained in the cell next to Fjord, more cuts and bruises littered the tiefling's face, he could see crusted blood on their chest, and shirt, a witch's bridle had been forced over their horns and onto Molly’s face. Caleb's vision swam as the pain from the arrows pulsed through him, he nearly blinked out of Frumpkin's head. He whispered that he'd found the others underground, in the cells.

He could leave Frumpkin's head now he'd found them, command him to hide and join the others. But the thought of taking his eyes off of them, he shuddered to think of it. He could feel the hands moving him again, he could feel them bashing into a wall and were they moving through a door? His side burned, the arrows tugging at his skin. He was shoved against a wall and breathed in a sharp painful breath. Caleb leant heavily against the wall and started feeling his way along, his vision locked on Fjord and Molly as one of the guard rattled the cell bars. He stumbled along, one hand holding onto the wall, the other clutching his side.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been moving, or where to, he could feel the general direction of Frumpkin, but the smart thing to do would be to leave Frumpkin's head, he knew this. Even with watching what was happening to Molly and Fjord, he was safe in Frumpkin's head wasn't he? His foot dropped, a stai-? He pitched forward, rolling and crashing down what must be stone stairs, bashing his sides and breaking the arrows on impact, tearing one out completely and pushing the other further in. His vision swam and snapped back to his body, he was staring at a stone ceiling, pain coursing through him.

He turned to the side, coughing up blood he crawled onto his knees, using the stairs to pull himself mostly upright he took in his surroundings, this was one of the doors he'd followed the guards through. Somehow his feet had carried him the right way, through the mansion, he could feel Frumpkin further along and down, not his exact location, but it had been enough. His side burned and his vision swam but he stumbled forward, catching onto the frame of the door he pushed it open, revealing another corridor and set of stairs. Gritting his teeth and holding onto his side he shuffled over to them. Slowly he moved down them, the movement jostling his wounds, as he levered himself lower, his wounds burned with pain. Eventually he found a rhythm, the flashes of pain, clearing his mind. He stumbled when reaching the bottom not quite realising that that ordeal was over.

Caleb stared at the door with a grim trepidation, his body ached all over. This was foolish. He pushed open the door. Fjord and Molly were no longer in the cell. One of the guards had his sword held to Fjord's neck, the half-orc was kneeling in front of the man, his arms and legs chained. Molly was still chained, but they'd hooked their wrist manacles to a chain in the ceiling, and they were dangling slightly off the ground, their normally constantly moving tail chained into the manacles on their legs. Caleb breathed for a moment, wincing in pain at that mistake. He blinked and then the room was filled with fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and written in like half an hour, but I hope you enjoy it. I may come back and fix this later.


End file.
